The Chief meets The Commander
by thesuperwholockedgamingwolf
Summary: One day in the Mass Effect universe, A discovery is made about a twin galaxy that exists with several objects called Halos. That's right! Shepard meets Master Chief and the dudes from RvB. Warning: Contains Caboose and some language.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey! Wolfy here! This is the product of me replaying Mass Effect, playing Halo: Master Chief Collection and re watching Red vs Blue. The RvB guys are Season 1 by the way. A.N.

Shepard was sitting next to Kaidan at a restaurant in the Citadel, laughing her ass off. "Well, he would have been pissed." Shepard joked. "Yeah, he was." Kaidan replied. "This has been amazing, Kaidan! But, we've got to head back to the Normandy. Evil Sceptre and all." "I suppose so."

The two got up and started to reluctantly walk back to the Normandy. "Do you ever wonder, Commander, how many other life forms there are out there?" "All the time, Kaidan. Why?" "I mean, we fantasised about Space and we get out here and the final frontier has already been conquered." "I get what you mean." She had always wanted to travel like her parents had. But, everyone did. Suddenly, she thought, travelling through space wasn't as great as it was told to be.

"Kaidan, I'll go get the others. Let them know it's time to go." "Yeah, sure..." Shep started to walk away when something on the news grabbed her attention.

"News of another galaxy filled with life has come to us. This newly discovered Galaxy resembles ours in several ways, from the planets to the species. The scientists on the scene have reported that they have some of the same species..."

"Kaidan... Do you reckon they could be the source of the Reapers?"

"I don't know, but it is a possibility. Let's head back to the ship, tell Garrus, Tali and Liara. They're bound to know something."

"I suppose so. I'll radio them now. Normandy crew, head back to ship. I repeat, head back to ship."

Shepard and Kaidan eventually made their way back to the ship, only to notice several people who shouldn't have been there.

"Church, where the hell are we?"

A.N. Well... dun Dun DUN! This is planned to go on for about 10 chapters.

Next Time:

Master Chief's Story

Caboose is an idiot


	2. Chapter 2: Caboose is an idiot

A.N. Here's the 2nd chapter! More of RvB and Master Chief in this one. Also, thank you to estonjames18 for favouriting this fic. EDIT: I have hopefully removed any computer script. A.N.

"Church, where the hell are we?" A nervous Caboose asked. "I don't know, dumbass." A pissed Church replied. "Sooo..." "What is it, General Cupcakes?" Caboose asked Donut. "I don't know. I'm bored though."

"A mysterious event, we end up teleported here, and you're BORED!? What the hell, man?!" A really pissed Grif yelled.

"Everybody, shut up!" Shepard commanded. "She's right." Kaidan agreed. "Oh great, now we have TWO kiss-asses!" Grif exclaimed. "Private Simmons, can you kill Grif?" "Certainly, sir!"

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Shepard commanded a second time, "How the hell did you get on the Normandy?" "You better answer correctly, cause if you don't, you'll get a biotic kick that'll take you to the moon!" Kaidan threatened.

"I'll go first. I'm Master Chief-" "Hi, Master Chief!" Donut and Caboose chorused cheerfully. "Grrr.." Kaidan growled, showing his biotic glow. "Ok, ok, shutting up now!" Caboose said nervously. "Caboose, stop being an idiot." "As I said, I'm Master Chief, a Spartan warrior. " "Me-" Caboose started to comment before noticing tha Kaidan's hand had clenched. "I just returned from a mission shooting up some Flood. The rest went a little like this:

Master Chief had just gotten back from another successful mission. "Cortana, patch me in." No reply. "Cortana?" Still no reply. "Cortana, you there?" Chief asked again, getting worried. "Cortana!"

Chief rushed into the main room only to find Cortana's place empty. Not a trace. Granted, she was a hologram, but you're missing the point. He rushed around, starting to notice, the state that his ship was in; a complete mess.

He looked around a little more and noticed a note. He picked it up and saw it was from Cortana.

\- Dear John,

You may have noticed I've gone missing. I was in here talking to you when all of a sudden, two aliens burst

in and stole my hard-drive and me with it. The creatures are taking me to the twin galaxy. I have left the coordinates in the teleporter. Just step in and you'll be there.

Cortana. -

Chief could feel tears streaming down his face. "Cortana... I'll save you. I promise." He step through the teleporter, feeling the strange feeling flow through his body.

"And then I was here!" Chief. "It sounds like the truth." Kaidan said. "I agree." Shepard replied. "We better show you guys around the ship. But, you, rainbow army, how did you get here?" Shepard questioned.

"I might as well tell you because you have magic-hands here pointing his magic at us." Tucker said. "Biotics! They're biotics!" Kaidan retorted. "So... It went a little like this:

Church, Simmons and Sarge had gone through several hours earlier to scout the 'enemy' base. They hadn't returned. So, Tucker and Grif were fiddling with the teleporter to no avail.

"Sooo... Do you reckon the rocks went through? I mean Donut fiddled with it... " Grif wondered. "I don't know. He has fixed one before..." Tucker replied, "He can't be worse then Caboose." "I suppose so." "We need to get Church, Simmons and Sarge back here before those two do anything dangerous."

Meanwhile, Caboose and Donut were doing what they did best. Being complete idiots. "Do you know if there's anywhere I can elbow grease?" "No... Ooh, black perfectly round rock that shouldn't be here! Let's play catch." The two played until Donut accidentally threw it into the teleporter. "You go get it!" Donut said to Caboose. "So you can steal Sheila from me?!" "Fine, we'll both go." The two skipped into the teleporter gleefully. "No no NO!" Tucker yelled, trying to stop the two. "Dumbasses." "Tell me about it."

"Well, we might as well go through as well. We don't want to be left behind." Tucker prompted. "I suppose so." The pair stepped through the teleporter. "None of you guys are covered in black stuff? Why is it always me?!"

"And that's how we got here!" Tucker claimed proudly. Suddenly, the screen turned on and two hostile faces could be seen. "So. You have socialised. Let's see if you can save the universe!"

A.N. There we go! Chapter 2 out of (hopefully) 10!

Next Time:

The gang comes face to face with their enemy.


	3. Chapter 3: An Enemy Appears

"Who the hell are you?!" Shepard yelled. "We might as well reveal ourselves." A Reaper came forward. "My smaller partner in crime wishes to remain anonymous." The Reaper said. "You're... You're a Reaper! Like Sovereign!" "Yes, except unlike Sovereign, I'm strong."

"Wait, who THE HELL are you?!" Tucker yelled, and the creature faded away. "It's a Reaper, Tucker. Every 50,000 years or so, they wipe out all life. Sovereign was one of them.." Shepard explained. "Okay... I love a smart woman! Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker immediately stopped, noticing Kaidan's complete scowl, his body glowing ready for a huge biotic kick. "I'm stopping! Please don't kill me! Mr Obsessive..." Tucker mumbled under his breath. "We're not doing anything... " Kaidan supplied nervously. "Alright, you two lovebirds. We have an enemy to destroy!"Sarge commanded. "Excuse me?!" Master Chief and Shepard questioned.

While the three argued, Kaidan made his way over to Church. "He always like that?" "Pretty much. He's not the brightest though." "What about the green guy?" "Oh, Master Chief? Apparently, he's a great warrior or something like that." "Oh." "Yeah, pretty cool, rig-" "Ooh! Button!" Caboose interrupted. "Caboose! Don't touch that!" "But I'm good at buttons." "Caboose!" "It's fine." Shepard interjected. "It's fine. It leads through to the debriefing room. We need to tell the others anyway. " Shepard motioned for Caboose to press the button, which he did so gleefully and led the gang inside.  
(Please note: I'm not including any crew members after ME1 as Shepard hasn't killed Sovereign yet.)

"Ah, Shepard. I found some information on Saren on the Citade- Who is this?" Garrus asked. "This is Master Chief, Caboose, Tucker, Church, Donut, Sarge, Grif and Simmons." "Where did they come from?" Garrus inquired further. "They were teleported here by the Reapers and a group that works with them called the Flood." Kaidan explained. "That can't be good." "No, it can't," Kaidan agreed. "Garrus, show these men around the ship," Shepard ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Garrus led the others away, pointing at different areas of the ship.

Kaidan and Shepard were left standing together next to the galaxy map. Kaidan reached for Shepard's hand and the two grasped each other's hand. "Shepard? Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

A.N. I'm suffering a serious disease of writer's block. If you wish to help me, review and let me know where you want to take this fic. (Hint: maybe next chapter, Shepard and Kaidan could do it? I don't know. It could be cheesy.)0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Thank you to these people for for favouriting:  
leechy1991  
jmknz777  
inuboy86  
Lucina Lutia  
And these people for following:  
acepilot05  
ferduran  
See you next time! Wolfy out!


End file.
